


We Walk Through The Valley of The Shadow....

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith finds something to have faith in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Walk Through The Valley of The Shadow....

We are in Daniel’s stronghold, surrounded by enemies.

Whatever made us believe we could survive this descent into evil? And yet, awareness of the ‘Voice’ sings through my veins like a narcotic. _IT_ tells me to lay aside my fear. _IT_ tells me to play the clown. _IT_ tells me… to have faith, because the power of the ‘Voice’ walks by our side.

Faith. Is it faith that moves me blindly forward? Perhaps. But not faith in the ‘Voice’. Faith in Kurdy and Jeremiah. Faith in our friendship.

Faith that if we are true to each other… we shall survive.


End file.
